The Rightful King
by RPM Shadow
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny are magically transported to Narnia. They find themselves helping Prince Caspian, and the Pevensie children take back Narnia.
1. Peter Meeting Hermione

**The Rightful King**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summery: Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny are magically transported to Narnia. They find themselves helping Prince Caspian, and the Pevensie children take back Narnia.

XXX

Peter Pevensie walked through the train station, it was another morning in boring old England. Sighing he walked over to a wall and leaned against it, he folded his arms and closed his eyes as he leaned the back of his head on the wall behind him, wishing he could just leave England and go back to Narnia, go anywhere that'll treat him like an adult.

XXX

"Ron you spoil everything!"

Startled Peter jumped and looked around, he wasn't in the train station anymore, instead he was in a hallway. He turned to see a girl his age in a light pink dress seating on a flight of stairs crying as a red head boy, and a raven-haired boy walking up the stairs behind her and soon they were alone in the hall.

Confused, Peter looked around himself. "Where am I?" He asked more to himself as he continued to look up and down the hall.

"You're at Hogworts." The girl answered, her voice thick with tears from crying, and Peter turned to around to face her.

"Hogworts?"

The girl studied him, he was cute and really handsome and she could also tell he's not from the wizard world. "Who are you?" She asked as she wiped her eyes, her voice was calm as she addressed him.

Peter blinked. "I'm Peter. Peter Pevensie." He slowly walked over to her at the same time reaching into his uniform pants to pull out a tissue. "Here." He held it out to her.

The girl took the offered tissue. "Thank you." She dabbed at her eyes. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." She introduced, then blew her nose before looking at him as he sat down. "I get the feeling you're not from here, otherwise we've would've met by now."

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. "What gave it away? The lost look on my face?"

Hermione smiled, she didn't know who this guy is but she liked him and found that she wants to know him. "Well … both."

Peter laughed. "Tell you the truth, I don't know how I got here. One minute I'm heading to school and the next minute I find myself here."

Hermione was feeling a lot better now that she found herself a new friend to talk to. She bit her lip before asking. "Do you believe in magic?"

Peter looked her straight in the eyes, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. "I do." His face and voice calm and serious.

Hermione smiled. "So do I." Her face and voice was also serious, she paused. "I think that's how you came here."

Peter opened his mouth, but before he could say anything they heard music down the hall, and he shifted his eyes in that direction.

"We're hosting a ball." Hermione followed his gaze, her voice began to shake, but it never broke. "I really don't feel like attending anymore."

Peter shifted his gaze to look back at her. "I know I'm not qualified for Hogworts, but if you'd like." He trailed off, he didn't know why he was asking, sure she's pretty, but there was something about her that he liked.

Hermione smiled. "That's so sweet of you Peter, but I'm afraid I'm going have to take a rain check."

Peter nodded. "I understand." He stood up and offered his hand, which she gladly took and he pulled her up.

"Should I get Professor Dumbledore for you?" She asked kindly. "He's the headmaster here in Hogworts. He's very wise ... I know he can help you … he's also very nice."

This time, Peter felt magic pulling him. "Thank you Hermione, but I believe magic is pulling me back to my own world."

Neither noticed that they were still holding each other's hand. "Well then." Hermione replied. "I do hope we meet again Peter." She smiled.

Peter returned the smile. "I hope we meet again too. And I hope you feel better."

Hermione reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the wonderful talk. And I feel much better now."

With that Peter disappeared, and that's when they finally noticed they were still holding hands, but they didn't have to pull away because the magic did it for them.

And Hermione felt alone once again. Wrapping her arms around herself, she looked up and down the hall before turning and walking up the stairs.

XXX

Back in England, Peter opened his eyes and looked around to find himself back in the train station. Pushing himself off the wall, he was bumped by another classmate.

"Hey!" The other boy said, rounding on Peter. "You should apologize Pevensive." He demanded.

"Me apologize?" Peter asked getting angry. "_You_ bumped _me_!"

Another teen grabbed Peter as the first teen spoke. "Apologize, and we might go away."

That did it. Peter tackled him to the floor.

And a fight broke out, two against one.

XXX

**Hope you like it!**

**I've been looking at the crossovers of Chronicles Of Narnia/Harry Potter. And I never saw one that had Harry, and friends travel to Narnia to help Caspian take back what is rightfully his. So I've decided to make this.**

**I'm sorry for any misspelled words.**


	2. Let The Journey Begin

Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley were walking back from Hagrid's, both were in their uniforms. "The next time I see Molfoy, I'm so cursing him that'll make his whole family wish they weren't."

"Harry!" Ginny Weasley interrupted him as she, and Hermione ran up to them from their left, the girls also had their uniforms on. "Both of you are going to want to see this."

"I don't think Ron is in the mood to have anything to do with Molfoy right now." Harry replied, but Hermione shook her head.

"No. This has nothing to do with Molfoy."

Ron perked up. "Then I'm in."

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"I think we found something." Hermione answered as she turned and ran off in the direction she had came, with the others following.

After so far of running, the four came up a tree, it wasn't any other tree they seen, cause this one had a marking and shape of a lion on it. "Whoa." Ron breathed.

"Strange." Harry walked up to it and ran his fingers across the carving. "It's in the shape of a lion."

"I've never seen this tree on the grounds before." Hermione said.

"Neither have I." Ginny shook her head.

Ron swallowed. "I think we should go get Dumbledore."

Just then the carving of the lion began to glow, causing the four to take some steps back. The glow grew brighter and blinding.

"What's going on?" Ron's voice was thick with panic. "Harry?" He called. It was always whenever they were in a tight, sticky, or life-threatening situation he always turned to Harry.

XXX

Harry found himself falling, then suddenly he slammed into the ground. He slowly pushed himself up and right away searched for his glasses, finding them he put them back on and pushed himself to his feet, then grabbed his wand that had fallen out of his pocket. It was night, and there were dozens of trees and bushes.

"Defiantly not in Hogwarts anymore." Harry turned in circles. "Hermione!" He called.

Nothing.

"Ron!"

Nothing.

"Ginny!"

Still nothing.

Panic began to race into Harry's mind, he pulled out his wand. "Lumos." The tip of his wand glowed, and he began to walk. Suddenly he heard something coming from the distance, quickly pocketing is wand Harry quickly hid behind a tree as the sound came closer, he could make out the sound of a horse running through the forest.

Harry watched as he could make out the shape of a dark shadow coming at him, once it got closer he saw it was a horse and a man on top of the horse. As they raced in his direction, the man was looking over his shoulder, and failed to see the low hanging branch, until it was too late when he hit his head and fell off his horse. Harry winced.

"I bet that hurt." He watched as the man was still attached to his horse as the animal continued to run, taking his master with him.

Not knowing why, Harry quickly ran after them, then paused when the man was able to break free and he laid there as his horse ran off into the night.

Harry ran over to the stranger, he had his wand if he really needed it, and he knelt down next to him. When Harry caught up to the man he was already sitting up and leaning against a tree as he rubbed the bump on his head and looking around with a confused and dazed look.

Harry dropped to his knees next to him, causing the man to jump and went to reach for his sword that had fallen out of reach.

"Whoa!" Harry quickly leaned back and held up his hands in surrender. "I don't want to hurt you! I'm just wondering if you're ok."

The man looked at Harry, trying to focus his eyes. Once he realized he wasn't in danger he leaned back against the tree again and closed his eyes.

"I'm just as lost as you are." Harry continued.

Just then there was a creaking noise a few feet from them, and both shot their attention to a huge tree. Two small figures came out of what looked like a hole in a tree. As they got closer Harry could tell they were dwarfs, but nothing like the dwarfs he knows.

As the stranger, and Harry stared at the two dwarfs, the two dwarfs stared back at them. At the same time Harry was slowly reaching for his wand, and the stranger kept shifting his eyes from the dwarfs to his sword.

"They've seen us." The one on the right said.

The other one started to run at the two humans, and Harry caught a glimpse of a sword in the dwarf's hand. The stranger quickly glanced between the dwarf and his sword trying to decide if he could reach it in time. Suddenly there was another noise coming from the distance that caught all attention.

The dwarf that was standing in front of the humans, turned to his friend. "Take care of them." He then ran off in the direction of the noise.

The other dwarf quickly approached with his own sword. He paused to look at something that was lying on the ground, he looked back up at the stranger and just stared. Silence hung in the air between the three for what felt like hours, then suddenly the stranger quickly reached for the object.

"No!" The dwarf yelled.

Too late. The stranger blew into the object causing Harry to quickly grab his ears.

It was a horn, as the sound erupted throughout the woods, the sound held for a long time. Until it stopped and Harry opened his eyes to see the stranger on the ground, passed out cold. Harry bent down to check the stranger when another figure emerged from the same tree.

"Nikabrik! What was that sound? What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it." The dwarf said as he put away his sword. "Just help me get these two lumps inside." The dwarf now called Nicabrik grabbed the stranger and began dragging him across the grass. Harry just stood there with an awe and dumbstruck look on his face. "You too!" Nicabrik shouted at the wizard.

The third figure that had come out of the tree, walked toward Harry who looked a little freaked and frightened.

"It's alright child. You will be safer inside the hollow. It's not safe out here at night."

Harry looked down at him and saw the creature was a badger. "Thanks." He started to follow the badger, but stopped when the badger quickly retrieved the stranger's sword and the horn that he blew.

The badger gasped when he picked up the horn, dropping the sword in shock. "Nicabrik!" He called and the dwarf paused to look at him. "Do you realize what this is?"

"No." Nicabrik grunted. "Bring it inside cause it's to dark to see anything."

Harry ducked inside the hollow, with the badger following. The creature began to study the horn once there was light.

"Our prayers have been answered Nicabrik." The badger said as he continued to hold the horn. "It's Queen Susan's horn."

"Really? That's just great, and that Telmarine blew it."

"Is that bad?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

The badger turned to him. "No. I believe it will be a wondrous thing."

Nicabrik just scoffed.

Harry looked around at the little home that was made for creatures like them, it was warm and cozy and looked a little like Hagrid's hut.

Nicabrik then finally turned his interest on to Harry. "What are you?"

"I'm a human." Harry narrowed his eyes on him. "Like my friend you took upstairs."

"You're not a Telmarine, your skin is not dark enough." Nicabrik added. "And you've been hanging around with one of them. So why are you here?"

Harry paused for a minute, trying to think up something, and finding the truth is always the answer. "I don't know."

It was simple. But not for an answer to a question, or a demand.

Harry went to explain. "Look, I was at home, with my friends we were talking, then the next minute … I'm here." He walked over to a chair and plopped down, then placed his head in his hand as he tried to process what was happening to him.

The badger walked over to him. "Where are you from young one?"

"London. London England." Harry looked up when the badger walked away from him. "Just, where am I?"

"You are in Narnia." Answered the badger as he walked back to the human from the kitchen.

"Wait a minute." Nicabrik leaned forward in his chair. "You said you're from England?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "So?"

"It's just like the old stories." The badger almost dropped the cup he was holding as he stared at the human. "Our Kings, and Queens Of Old come from there, it's said to be another world."

Harry blinked. "Hang on." He sat up straighter. "Another world?" He knew it sounded stupid, but he didn't care at the moment. "I'm in another world?" He fell back in the chair and ran both hands through his hair.

"Here." The badger said gently as he held out the cup he was holding. "This will help you relax."

Harry gently took the cup. "Thank you." He blew at the steam and took a careful sip.

"I know you must be frightened right now." The badger continued in a kind voice. "But I promise, you shouldn't have anything to fear with us. By the way child, what is your name?"

"I'm Harry Potter."

The badger smiled. "My name is Trufflehunter. And this is Nicabrik."

Harry nodded. "Thank you for the tea Trufflehunter."

"Your welcome."

Harry looked at Nicabrik, then looked up to the room where the stranger is. "May I ask what your intentions are for my friend?" He knew that the man upstairs was hardly a friend since he barely knew him, but it looked like they're going to be stuck on this quest together.

"I don't know yet." Trufflehunter answered simply. "We need to talk to him and find out how he came across Queen Susan's horn."

Nicabrik scuffed. "I think we should just kill him."

Harry glared at him. "I agree with Trufflehunter."

"Of course you do. That human up there is a Telmarine! They cannot be trusted." Nicabrik then eyed Harry. "You were in the company of him, what makes you think we can trust you? And what do you know about him?"

"I just met him!" Harry bit out. "When I appeared, he was fleeing from someplace! I haven't had the slightest clue about what's going on, and now I'm too tired to process anything right now."

"Of course child. You must be exhausted." Trufflehunter said. "You can have Trumpkin's bed for the night." He said kindly. "I hope you don't mind."

Harry shook his head. "At this point, I don't mind at all." After all, he had slept in a broom closet a staircase for years until he was accepted at Hogwarts.

Trufflehunter led the way up the small set of stairs and toward a bedroom. "I do hope you feel comfortable." The badger said kindly as he opened the door to what Harry assumed was Trumpkin's bedroom.

Harry followed the badger into the room, then sat down on the bed, which felt comfortable.

"Please, make yourself at home." Trufflehunter said.

Harry nodded. "Thank you again Trufflehunter."

"Your welcome." Trufflehunter then pointed to a chair. "There are fresh blankets in that chair if you'd like."

Harry shook his head. "No." He took off his glasses and put them inside his school robs. "I'll be alright." Once he laid his head on the pillow, he was out like a light.

XXX

**Once again I'm sorry for any misspelled words. And I'm pretty sure Hogwarts is in London … at least I think it is.**


	3. Prince Caspian

**Thank you to the two reviewers who let me know that Hogwarts is in Scotland.**

XXX

Harry awoke the next morning to find that a light blanket was placed over him, he sat up and stretched, then pulled out his glasses and put them on. Seating up he yawned and got out of the comfy bed. Hearing voices from downstairs, Harry moved toward the door, he saw the stranger walk out of a different room and the two made eye contact. Harry made his way to the stairs, the stranger not to far behind him, they quietly made their way down and leaned against the wall to hear what they were saying.

"Nicabrik we can't kill him!" Trufflehunter was saying. "He's just a boy! Besides I just banged his head … it'd be like murdering a guest!"

The stranger, not liking the conversation, quickly ran around the corner and to the hole that led to outside.

But Nicabrik was faster, he grabbed his sword and pointed it at the stranger before he even got close to escaping. Harry quickly pulled out his wand to help, he watched as the stranger grabbed a poker that sat next to the fireplace.

"I told you we should have killed him when we had the chance!" Nicabrik said as he backed the stranger in a corner.

"You know why we can't!" Trufflehunter said.

"If we are taking a vote, I'm with him." The stranger nodded his head to the badger.

"We can't let him go!" Nicabrik argued. "He's seen us! And so has that other human!" He, and the stranger began swordfighting.

"_Enough_ Nicabrik!" Trufflehunter shouted. "Or do I have to sit on your head again?"

Harry laughed as Nicabrik made a face, but no one noticed.

Trufflehunter turned his attention to the stranger. "And you! Look what you made me do!" He bent down to pick up the bowl. "Spent half the morning on that soup."

"Soup?" Harry asked as he lowered his wand and looked at the badger. This time everyone looked at him.

"Good morning young man." Trufflehunter greeted. "Please join us." He pulled out a chair for him.

Harry walked over to the table, laid his wand down, then sat down.

Nicabrik grabbed the wand. "Why do you carry a stick with you?"

"Nicabrik!" Trufflehunter grabbed the wand from his friend. "For heaven sakes, be nice to our guests for once!"

"May I please have that back?" Harry asked. "I need that."

Three pairs of eyes landed on him. "That stick." Nicabrik said. "What is so important to you that you have to have it?"

"Be _quiet_ Nicabrik!" Trufflehunter grabbed a muffin and shoved it into the dwarf's mouth. "Now." The badger turned his attention back to Harry. "I am very sorry for his rudeness." He looked at the wand that he holding, then gave it back to its owner.

"It's alright." Harry reassured as he now held his wand. "But this isn't just a stick."

"It's not?" Trufflehunter asked.

"I'm not just a human." Harry found himself confessing. "I'm a wizard. And this is my wand."

"A wizard?" Nicabrik asked, he had finally chewed the muffin that had been shoved into his mouth.

"I'm a _good_ wizard!" Harry quickly exclaimed. "I promise you I bring you no harm!"

Trufflehunter placed a paw on Harry's arm. "I believe you."

Harry blinked, he looked at the very kind creature. "You do?"

"I'm a beast after all." Trufflehunter smiled. "Of course I do."

"You don't do any of that black magic, do you?" Nicabrik asked.

Harry shook his head. "No! Never touched the stuff." He could've sworn he saw disappointment on Nicabrik's face.

It was quiet for a long minute, until the stranger broke it, finally bringing his voice into the conversation. "What are you?" Ok, it was now a different topic.

"You know, it's funny you should ask that. You'd think more people would know a badger when they saw one." Trufflehunter replied as he walked back to the kitchen for two more bowls.

"No, I mean … you're Narnians." The stranger clarified as he still sat in his corner. "You're supposed to be extinct."

Nicabrik scoffed. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Trufflehunter approached the table and sat a bowl in front of Harry, then a bowl in front of an empty chair. "There, still nice and hot."

"Since when did we open a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?" Nicabrik complained.

"I am not a soldier!" The stranger looked offended, he stood and straighten to show his height. "I am Prince Caspian … The Tenth."

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. After the things he's been through in his life, there are still things that shocked him.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Nicabrik actually sounded genuinely curious and surprised.

"Running away." Prince Caspian looked lost and alone, he leaned toward the fireplace to return the poker, and he gazed into the fire. "My uncle has always wanted my throne … I suppose … I have only lived this long because he could not have an heir of his own."

"Well … that changes things." Trufflehunter said.

"Yeah." Nicabrik agreed. "It means we don't have to kill you." He trailed off when some muffins, covered in frosting hit him in the face, and the force of the attack had him falling out of his chair.

Prince Caspian finally shifted his eyes toward Harry who was lowering his wand. "Who are you?"

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He introduced himself.

"I remember you from the woods, you came to help me."

"That was me." Harry nodded. "I just appeared from out of nowhere … long story short I had nothing to do with it."

"Well, thank you for your concern." Caspian said just as Nicabrik finished whipping the frosting off his face. And Caspian quickly began to dress into his armor.

"What are you doing?" Trufflehunter asked in alarm.

"My uncle will not stop until I am dead." Caspian grabbed his sword.

"But you can't leave!" Trufflehunter cried out desperately, panicking at the idea. "You're meant to save us." Prince Caspian stopped what he was doing to look at the badger.

Trufflehunter picked up the horn. "Don't you know what this is?"

Harry cocked his head, confused at why the horn was so special.

"This is Queen Susan's horn." Trufflehunter answered. "It has the power to summon the Kings and Queens Of Old."

"I know what it is." Caspian said.

"Then you must know that they have been called!" Trufflehunter was still desperate. "We should wait for them to arrive."

"No. I must go, they might find me here." Caspian said. "And no one knows for sure if that old legend is true … it could just be a myth."

"A myth?" Harry stood up from the table. "You _are_ the one who blew that horn! So you must believe in its power."

"I'm in danger if I stay here." Caspian continued to argue.

"Hey!" Harry was getting angry. "If it wasn't for these two _myths_, you might be dead right now."

Prince Caspian remained silent. Harry picked up the horn and held it up so the other boy could get a good look at it. "Take a good look at this! This is _real_! Which means these Kings, and Queens Of Old have to have existed, and it sounds like they _still_ exist!"

"I'm sorry." Caspian made a brake for it and quickly left.

Harry folded his arms. "After some minutes we can go after him."

XXX

Caspian was walking a good distance when he suddenly stopped. "I can hear you." He said turning around.

Trufflehunter, Nicabrik, and Harry walked out from behind the trees they were hiding behind. "I just think we should wait for the Kings and Queens." Trufflehunter said.

Prince Caspian simply turned around and continued walking, ignoring the acknowledgement of what the badger had just said.

"That's it!" Harry yanked out his wand and waved it as he said a spell.

Prince Caspian's legs quickly glued together causing him to wobble and fall to the grass.

"You are being cruel and mean right now!" Harry marched up to the prince.

Caspian looked up with shock at Harry. "What did I do?"

"These nice and kind creatures saved your life last night!" Harry yelled. "The least you can do is show them respect. They took you into their home and offered you a place to stay. And what do you do to repay them? You turn your back on them when they're asking, almost begging you to help them."

"I would love for you to explain things to the minotaurs." Nicabrik added his two cents.

Prince Caspian had been trying to free his legs, but was having no luck, he stopped and looked up at Nicabrik. "Minotaurs? They're real?"

"And very bad tempered." Trufflehunter said.

"Not to mention big." Nicabrik added

"_Huge_." Trufflehunter finished.

Just then they heard a noise, and everyone tensed. Harry pointed his wand in that direction.

"Who's there?" Harry called. "Show yourself!"

"Harry?"

Ron came into the clearing, followed by his sister.

"Harry!" Ginny ran to him and hugged him, then Ron followed.

"Ginny, Ron!" Harry smiled. "It's great to see you!"

"Friends of yours Harry?" Trufflehunter asked.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny turned to the badger. "Trufflehunter, Nicabrik, and Prince Caspian. These are my close friends: Ron Weasley, and his sister Ginny Weasley." Harry looked at his friends. "Guys this is Trufflehunter the badger, Nicabrik the dwarf, and Prince Caspian." He pointed to each of them in turn.

"Great." Nicabrik said sarcastically. "That means we have baby-sit more wizards."

"Nicabrik!" Trufflehunter yelled, he turned to look at the two new humans. "A friend of Harry's is a friend of mine." He said kindly.

"And mine." Caspian tried to stand up again, but he lost his balance and fell to the grass again.

Ginny watched him. "Harry, did you hex him?"

"He was asking for it." Harry said with a nod, he turned to Caspian and pointed his wand at the prince before saying the counterspell.

Caspian was able to move both his legs again. "Thank you." He stood up and walked over to Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Just let it be a warning to you." Harry answered simply as he put away his wand. "Where's Hermione?" He asked looking around.

Both Weasley siblings looked at each other, then turned to Harry. "We thought she was with you." Ginny said.

Harry shook his head. "No. She's not with you?"

"No." Ron shook his head.

"Oh dear." Trufflehunter said. "You have another friend here in Narnia?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. But it's obvious she's not with either of us." He looked at Ron, and Ginny.

"We've been looking for you." Ron said. "Both of you."

"What is it?" Nicabrik suddenly asked causing everyone to turn to see Trufflehunter sniffing the air.

"Human." The badger said.

"Them?" Nikabrik jerked his head in the human's direction.

"No." Trufflehunter turned to look back they way they had came. "Them!"

Everyone turned to see soldiers with crossbows.

"Run!" Prince Caspian yelled.

The four humans, the dwarf, and the badger started running. And they kept running until they heard a cry behind them, they stopped and turned to see Ginny was hurt.

"Ginny!" Ron, and Harry automatically ran back to her and started to help her. Caspian ran up to them, pulling out his sword and standing in between the soldiers, and his new friends.

Just then one of the soldiers cried out as he went down. Then suddenly all the soldiers started falling one-by-one to the ground, soon there was one soldier left and he dropped his crossbow and pulled out his sword and began chopping at the ground, but soon he went down.

Then the creature started heading towards the Prince, and Caspian was suddenly lying on his back on the ground with a mouse on his chest, the mouse used his tail to whip out his sword, then pointed it in Prince Caspian's face.

"Choose your last words carefully Telmarine." The mouse commanded.

The Prince was obviously very confused and startled. "You are a mouse." It was the only thing he could say.

The mouse sighed. "I was hoping for something a little more … original. Pick up your sword."

Caspian turned his head a little to see his sword was lying next to his head, then turned back to look at the mouse. "Uh, no thanks."

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man!"

"There's honor that You-Know-Who never has." Ron muttered only to get shushed by both Ginny, and Harry. But Ron's comment went unnoticed.

"Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse." Caspian said wisely.

"I said I would not fight you. I did not say I'd let you live!" The mouse moved his sword once more to the Prince's face.

"Reepicheep!" Trufflehunter cried out. "Stay your blade!"

"Trufflehunter." The mouse, now named Reepicheep looked up surprised. "I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption!"

"He doesn't." Nicabrik said calmly. "Go ahead."

Harry whipped out his wand again and pointed it threatening at the dwarf, who held up his hands in surrender and backed off.

"He's the one who blew the horn!" The badger exclaimed.

Reepicheep lowered his sword in complete shock. "What?"

"Then let him bring it forward." A deep voice said.

Turning Harry, Ginny, and Ron saw a Centaur. The three could feel a great power and dignity about him, behind him a few other Centaurs came to stand behind him. "This is the reason we have gathered."

"Anyone else getting a little freaked out right now?" Ron asked before swallowing hard.

"Ron!" Ginny punched her brother in the arm.

"Ow!" Ron rubbed his arm. "I was just asking. Your as bad as Hermione when it comes to hitting."

Finally Reepicheep's eyes landed on Ginny, he was still on Caspian's chest.

"Oh! Please forgive me miss, but I did not realize I was in the presence of a lady." He took off his little hat and bowed. "Or I would not have behaved in such a manner."

Ginny smiled as she favored her leg as she slowly lowered herself on her knees to be more level with the mouse.

"That is alright. Being the youngest of five brothers you would be very surprised at what my household does."

Behind her, Ron leaned to Harry. "She's talking about me, isn't she?"

Reepicheep took Ginny's hand and kissed it, it tickled a little because of his whiskers.

"Sir Reepicheep at your service." He told her. "My lady."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sir Reepicheep, my name is Ginny."

"A pretty name to go with a pretty face." Reepicheep smiled, and Ginny returned the smile.

Ginny then carefully stood up as the Centaur spoke again.

"Come. The others will be waiting." He then looked at Ginny. "If Miss. Ginny would like, you can ride on my back to let your wound heal."

"I would like that." Ginny smiled with a nod.

The Centaur lowered himself down, and with Ron's, and Harry's help Ginny was able to climb onto the Centaur's back.

And nothing else was said as everyone fell into step behind the Centaurs.

"Where are we going?" Ron whispered to Harry as they walked through the woods that seemed to taking forever, but Harry shook his head.

"I don't know."

Prince Caspian was walking into step with Harry, and Ron. "Harry?" The Prince asked. "How did you get here? From the cloths you, and your friends have on I have to assume you are not from Narnia. Your skin is to light to be a Telmarine, and you Ron, you are all wrong to be a Telmarine. You two, and your friend are the only humans I've met so far."

Ron looked at the Prince. "All wrong? What in the bloody hell do you mean by that?"

Harry had to laugh at that. "Easy Ron." He calmed down and looked at the confused Prince. "We aren't from Narnia. We're from England, a different world. And like I said before I just appeared here out of nowhere."

"Now here's the real shocker." Ron butted his voice into the conversation. "We don't know how, or why. But Ginny says she thinks there's a reason for our presence."

It was quiet between the three of them after that.

"Harry." Ron broke the silence. "Where do you think Hermione is?"

Sighing, Harry shook his head. "I don't know."

"I hope she's ok." Ron said.

"Hermione can take care of herself." Harry replied. "After all, she's smarter then both of us. Surprising us and proving to us time and time again."

"But she's all alone!" Ron protested. "What if she's hurt? Or in danger right now?"

Harry stopped causing both Ron, and Caspian to stop and turn to him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong." Harry said. "But I believe Hermione is still pretty mad at you."

"Crookshonks!" Ron exclaimed. "That blasted cat of hers won't leave Scabbers alone!" He protested. "What am I suppose to do, let her beast kill him?"

Caspian was confused. "Crookshonk? And Scabbers?"

Harry looked at him. "Crookshonks is Hermione's cat, and Scabbers is Ron's pet rat." He explained. "Crookshonks takes a liking to chase Scabbers." He began to walk again, and Caspian fell into step with him.

"You have a rat as your pet?" A confused Prince looked at Ron.

"Scabbers has been in my family for years." Ron said as he fell into step with them.

"Caspian please." Harry said. "Please don't get him started on the cat and mouse thing." With that he quickly ran up to catch up with the others, he could see Ginny in a deep conversation with the lead Centaur.

"I've been telling you Harry!" Ron called as he, and Caspian ran up to join him. "I've been saying it for a long time, I want to see justice done."

"And Hermione made it perfectly clear for you to leave Crookshanks alone." Harry said dryly, he was really, really tired of Ron complaining about that cat.

They finally reached a clearing. Animals and creatures of shapes and sizes were surrounding the area.

XXX

**I would like to thank those again who have corrected me on where Hogwarts is located.**

**I have only seen the Harry Potter movies. And all I need to complete my collection of the movies is the last movie.**

**Anyway, I bet you are wondering where Hermione is. She will appear in the next chapter, I'm not sure how yet cause I'm still trying to figure it out.**


	4. Behind Emeny Lines

**I'm sorry I confused everyone. I didn't mean to do that. But once I'll have Hermione explain about Crookshanks … and I knew I forgot Charlie! I **_**did**_** count all Ginny's brothers. And obviously I honestly forgot to add Charlie.**

XXX

Inside the Telmarine castle, two Telmarines were walking through the halls with a struggling Hermione. General Glozelle was leading them toward Miraz who was talking to Sopespian.

Professor Cornelius walked out of his room to see a girl struggling against the Telmarines that had both her arms, he leaned against his doorframe as he watched what was happening.

"We found her outside the castle." One of the Telmarines told Miraz as the three walked up to Miraz.

Miraz looked at her. "Just what were you doing to my castle?"

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Hermione snapped.

Professor Cornelius raised his eyebrows, the girl had spunk _and_ a backbone.

Miraz, however was not pleased. "I am your King." He ordered. "I order you to tell me."

"You are _not_ and never more be my King!" Hermione kicked Miraz in between the legs.

General Golozelle, Sopespian, and the other two Telmarines wince as their king doubled over in pain.

Professor Cornelius had to force himself not to smile, he defiantly liked this girl already, despite she was a strange girl to Narnia.

Miraz shakily stood up as he glared at the girl. "Take her to the dungeons!" He ordered. "I will deal with her in the morning!"

XXX

Caspian, Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked into the middle of the crowd of Narnia creatures. The angry shouts were obvious directed at Caspian.

Ron looked around at all the animals and creatures, and all of them angry with Caspian.

"All this horn proves is that the Telmarines have stolen yet another thing from us!" Nicabrik said.

There were soon shouts of. There were shouts of approval before there were shouts of. "Our Homes!

"Our Freedom!

"Our Lives!"

"You will hold me accountable for the crimes of my people?" Caspian look bewildered before saying.

"Accountable and punishable." Nikabrik said, stepping forward.

"Ha!" Reepicheep also took a step forward. "That's rich coming from you dwarf. It was your kind of people that served the White Witch!"

"And I'd gladly do it again." Nicabrik told him, then looked at Caspian as he added. "If it'll get rid of these barbarians!"

"And there is nothing in your power to bring her back." Trufflehunter said calmly. "Or are you suggesting that we ask this boy to turn against now?"

"No!" Some of the creatures yelled.

"This human is a Telmarine!" Nicabrik argued. "Why should we trust him?"

"Because I can help you." Caspian said. "Beyond these woods, I am a Prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully _mine_."

As Caspian continued with his speech Harry, Ginny, and Ron looked around at their surroundings, trying to see if they could spot a traitor.

"If you will lead us." Glenstorm took a step forward. "Then my sons, and I offer you our swords." He was the first to hold out his sword, followed by the others in the crowd.

"And we." Reepicheep bowed. "Offer our lives."

Caspian smiled with a nod, then turned his attention to the three wizards. Causing everyone to turn they're attention to them.

"Who are you three?" A Cheetah asked as she sniffed Ron.

"And where do you come from?" A Faun asked as he eyed the three.

"They are from the same world as our Kings and Queens of Old." Trufflehunter answered. "And as to their purpose here in Narnia … not even they know."

"Are they a threat to us?" A Tiger asked.

Ginny shook her head. "No! We could never hurt you. We're friends."

"There are four of us." Harry explained looking around. "When we first came here, we were all separated. I just meet up with my two friends today."

"Our friend Hermione is still missing." Ron added.

Glenstorm walked forward. "They speak the truth." He looked at the three wizards. "They are an importance to us. I will be watching the sky for your purpose."

XXX

Professor Cornelius walked up to Miraz. "My lord, may I have a word?" He asked gently.

"What do you want Professor?" Miraz asked as he glared at the plump man.

"Well, I was just wondering what you plan to do with the girl that you had taken away?" The kind Professor asked.

"She's trouble." Miraz answered simply. "And if she won't talk, then I have no use to her."

"Then let me take her off your hands."

Miraz turned around to face him. "_Why_ do you want such a troubled girl?"

"Well." Cornelius began. "If she's with me, I'll be sure she stays out of your way."

Miraz glared at him. "If I allow this." He turned his full body to face the other man. "She will be your charge, you will be in charge of her." He leaned forward. "But if she messes up, it will be _your_ head I'll be after!" With that he turned and walked off.

XXX

Professor Cornelius was in his room, when a Telmarine walked in. "Professor, here is your new slave." He said as he shoved Hermione into the room, then he turned and walked out of the room as Hermione stumbled and fell to the floor.

Cornelius walked over to her. "Are you alright child?" He asked kindly as he helped her up.

Hermione looked up at him, almost afraid. "Yeah." After standing she backed away from him. "Don't hurt me."

"I would never hurt you." Professor Cornelius reassured her in his kind voice.

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. "Then why did they tell me I'm a slave?" She demanded.

"Miraz wishes for you to be a slave." Cornelius said. "But I do not wish for you to be a slave. That is why I asked the king for you to be placed with me."

Confused, Hermione slowly lowered her wand. "Why?" She asked gently.

"Because … I am the only friend you have in this castle." The Professor answered honestly. "And I can help you."

Hermione put away her wand. "I appreciate that a lot." She could tell he was telling the truth, and that he never freaked out when she pulled out her wand.

"I am Professor Cornelius." The man introduced.

Hermione smiled. "Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"You are magic. But you are not from Narnia." Cornelius replied.

Hermione looked at him startled. "How did you know?"

"I am half human." The Professor told her. "I am very wise."

A thought suddenly struck Hermione. "Is this place magical?"

"Yes." Cornelius nodded. "Why do you ask?"

Hermione walked around him and toward the glass doors, opening them she walked out onto the small balcony, then turned back to face the Professor. "I need to know." She walked over to him. "Do you know Peter Pevensie? Please tell me where I can find him?"

"You _know_ the High King of Narnia?" Professor Cornelius asked surprised.

Hermione was shocked. "Peter's a king?" Course she shouldn't be too surprised cause when she met him the first time, their conversation was short. Shaking her head, Hermione sighed. "Can you please help me? I want … I need to find him."

"I'm afraid I don't know where he is." Cornelius confessed.

Hermione bit her lower lip, and she turned to look at a picture that hung on the wall. She walked over to it. "What a beautiful cat."

Cornelius smiled. "Thank you." He walked over to Hermione to stand behind her. "I loved that cat. I had him for years … then one day, he got sick, and my mother let me berry him in our yard. Next to his favorite tree."

Hermione smiled. "He reminds me of my own cat back home in England. His name is Crookshanks." She laughed as he memory came to her. "Just last week. My cat chased my friend's pet all around. He likes to chase things."

XXX

**Ok. Maybe not the best explaining.**

**I know Crookshanks had chased Scabbers in year 3. But I was thinking of having Crookshanks continue to chase Scabbers even after year 3.**

**I hope that clears it all up.**

**Now the pairings are Peter/Hermione and Edmund/Ginny. Now I'd like a vote for a Susan/Harry, or Caspian/Susan.**


	5. Like Magic And Danger In The Air

Hermione was leaning against the railing of Professor Cornelius's room as she looked out into the courtyard.

"Aw, there you are." Professor Cornelius walked up to her. "I thought you might be hungry." He said as he offered her a bowl of soup.

Hermione smiled as she took the offered bowl. "Thank you." Together the two walked back into the room and up to the table.

"May I ask why Miraz forbids for anyone to talk about magic and the Narnians?" Hermione asked as she used her magic to cool off the hot soup.

"Miraz is evil." Cornelius answered simply. "He's a tyrant and murderer." He paused. "He even killed own brother just so he could take over Narnia and have the throne for himself … he even banished the seven Lords of Telmar who were close to Caspian the Ninth."

"Why doesn't somebody stand up to him and stop Miraz?" Hermione asked. "It can't be that hard to over throw him."

"That is the very reason why I helped Prince Caspian escape." Cornelius told her. "Prince Caspian is the true and rightful king." He pushed a book over to her and opened it. "He is to find the Kings and Queens of Old."

Hermione looked at the picture of four people on horses. "And once he does, it'll be a fight for the throne."

XXX

Caspian, and Peter were swordfighting harshly, obviously neither knew yet that they were on the same side. The two were an even match. Then suddenly Peter now had Caspian defenseless as his sword flew out of his hands, then Peter swung, Caspian ducked and Peter's sword got lodged into a tree and as he tried to pull it out Caspian kicked Peter to the ground and grabbed the sword, when he was occupied Peter grabbed a big rock and was about to strike.

"No! Stop!"

The two boys turned their attention to Lucy. Then suddenly the Narnians came running up to the clearing along with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Who's that?" Ron asked.

"He could be one of the kings." Harry said.

"He's cute." Ginny said.

Caspian finally pulled the sword free from the tree as Peter looked around, then finally studied Caspian.

"Prince … Caspian?"

"Yes." Caspian replied with anger. "And who are you?"

"Peter!"

Everyone turned their attention to Susan, Edmund, and Trumpkin running up to stand next to Lucy. Caspian looked down at the sword in his hand, then looked at Peter.

"High King Peter?"

"I believe you called?" Peter asked in his kingly voice.

"Well yes, but I thought you'd be older." Caspian answered.

"Well if you'd like, we can come back in a few years." Peter started to move toward his siblings.

"No! It's just … you're not exactly what I expected." Caspian told him.

Ron looked at Harry. "Is this guy for real?" He was pointing at Caspian. But his comment was unnoticed.

"Neither are you." Edmund was staring at the Minotaurs and Dwarves.

"He's cute too." Ginny replied, and this time both Ron, and Harry looked at her. "What?" She rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that!"

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." Trufflehunter said as he stood on the other side of Ginny.

Peter then finally noticed Ginny.

"I don't believe we met." He took her hand. "My apologizes Miss." He kissed her hand gently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you your Majesty." Ginny smiled as she curtsied, she was enjoying seeing Ron getting angry, and Harry was trying to keep a hold of Ron's shoulder. "My name is Ginny."

"I am High King Peter." Peter introduced as his siblings walked up to stand behind him. "My siblings. Edmund the Just, Susan the gentle, and Lucy the valiant."

"Miss Ginny." Edmund also took Ginny's hand and kissed it gently.

"And I'm Ron!" Ron pushed his way between Ginny, and Edmund. "Brother to Ginny!"

"Ronald!" Ginny growled as she smacked him upside the head, and Harry only shook his head at how Ron was acting.

"If I may." Reepicheep said as he was perched on Ginny's shoulder, and addressed Peter. "We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service." He bowed deeply to Peter.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute." Lucy said to Susan.

"Who said that!" Reepicheep drew his sword and looked around.

Lucy looked sheepishly at him. "Sorry."

"Oh, uh, Your Majesty! With the greatest respect, I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a night of Narnia." He put away his sword as he spoke.

"Well." Peter smiled as he looked at Reepicheep. "At least we know some of you can handle a blade."

"Yes indeed." Reepicheep smiled. "And I have recently put it to good use securing weapons for your army, sire."

"Good." Peter nodded, then turned to Caspian. "Because we're going to need every sword we can get."

"Well then." Caspian said. "You'll be wanting yours back." He held it out to the King who took it and put it away at his side.

XXX

Back in the Telmarine castle, Hermione ran into Professor Cornelius's room and quickly closed the door, then barricaded it. As she leaned against the wall, she slid to the floor.

Telmarines were all over the castle looking for her because Hermione accidentally used magic and the General witnessed it, so now Miraz wanted her, he already confiscated her wand and was keeping it close to him, course he couldn't use it cause it won't work for him.

"She couldn't have gotten far."

The voice came from the other side of the door.

"The king wants her at all coast!" That was General Glozelle.

"Could she be in there?"

Hermione could almost see that the Telmarine was pointing at the closed door.

"The most safest place for her to hide?" The General asked. "No. If she was smart she would be hiding somewhere else."

Hermione then heard them leave, and she released the breath she had been holding. Then looked around. "I got to get out of here." She then ran up to the door and unbarricaded it, then opened it, poked her head out to make sure it was safe, then ran down the hall.

Rounding a corner, Hermione looked over her shoulder just as she slammed into someone.

"Of!" She fell to the floor and looked up, her eyes widening.

"Well." Miraz said as two Telmarines quickly walked around him, then grabbed Hermione and roughly pulled her up. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"To a magical place." Hermione hissed.

Miraz simple pulled Hermione's wand out of his pocket. "You wouldn't leave this behind, would you?"

"Where's the Professor?" Hermione demanded.

"You young lady needs to be taught respect for your king." Miraz hissed.

"I do have respect." Hermione sneered. "But not to garbage like you!" She tried to jerk her arms free. "Long live High King Peter!" She yelled in his face. "And long live Prince Caspian!"

Miraz smacked her across the face with the back of his hand, causing Hermione to scream at the sting.

"I am your king!" He looked at his General. "Take her away now!"

Hermione struggled harder as the Telmarines took her down the hall.

"Long live High King Peter!" Hermione cried. "Long live High King Peter!" She continued to repeat herself, letting her voice be heard throughout the castle, but it was silenced when one of the Telmarines clamped his hand over her mouth.

As they rounded a corner, Hermione bit the hand, then stomped on the man's foot, then the other man's foot, when they let her go, she tore down the hall and the Telmarines took chase. But she slammed into another Telmarine. It was Sopespian.

"You have nowhere to go." He grabbed her as she spun around, then he tossed her over his shoulder and started to walk calmly as Hermione beat his chest with her knees and she beat his back with her fists.

"I am a close friend to High King Peter!" Hermione shouted as Sopespian carried her outside. "Let me go!" She shrieked, finally she got tired of trying to beat the Telmarine, so she gave up. Looking up at the sky, Hermione saw the first star of the night.

"Peter, I need you." She said. "Please, help me."

As she was taken away, the star shone brightly.

XXX

At Aslan's How, Peter was asleep next to Lucy who was using his lap as a pillow, and he was slouched against the wall.

"Peter." The soft voice of Aslan had Peter waking up with a start, then suddenly he found himself in a dreamlike state.

XXX

Aslan walked up to him with his silent paws. "Peter."

Peter jumped and quickly turned to the lion. "Aslan." He knelt down.

"Rise my King."

Peter stood up. "I'm so happy to see you."

"You need to act swiftly my son." Aslan told him. "Your friend Hermione is in grave danger."

Peter tensed. "Hermione? What happened? Is she ok?"

"She needs you Peter." Aslan simply said.

"I don't know where she is." Peter said, and the Great Lion turned and walked away.

"Aslan!" Peter called.

XXX

Peter sat up with a start, he looked down to see Lucy was still asleep. Sighing he leaned the back of his head back onto the wall.

"Pete?"

He opened his eyes to see Edmund looking at him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Peter nodded. "I'm fine." He said with a sigh.

XXX

**Ok. Hope you still like it! I still would like to see your vote on Susan/Harry, or Susan/Caspian.**


	6. Peter's Plan

Everyone was in the room of the Stone Table. Lucy, and Ginny were seating on top of the Stone Table as Ron, and Harry seat next to it.

"It's only a matter of time." Peter was saying. "Miraz's men are on they're way with war machines."

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" Reepicheep asked.

Both Caspian, and Peter spoke at the same time, then looked at each other. Caspian backed off at the angry look Peter was giving him.

"Our only hope." Peter continued. "Is to strike them before they strike us."

"But that's crazy!" Caspian argued. "No one has ever taken that castle."

"There's always a first time." Peter stated.

"Take them out where they least expect it." Harry said with a nod. "I'm with Peter."

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin added as he sided with Peter, and Harry.

"But we have the advantage here." Caspian argued again.

Susan stood up and walked up behind Caspian. "If we dig in, we can probably hold them off indefinitely."

Once again, Peter did not look happy as he looked at his sister.

"I, for, one, feel safer underground." Trufflehunter said.

"Look." Peter turned his attention back to Caspian. "I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."

"Yes, and if they're smart, the Telmarines can just wait and starve us out." Edmund agreed with his brother.

"I'd be the first to go." Ron said, only to get nudged by Harry.

"We could collect nuts!" Said a hyperactive squirrel.

But Reepicheep wasn't amused. "Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines!" He gave the squirrel a warning look. "Shut up." He turned to look at Peter. "I think you know where I stand, sire."

Peter looked at Glenstorm. "If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

"Or die trying, my liege."

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy said.

Peter turned to his sister. "Sorry?"

"You're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here … or dying there." Lucy replied.

"I'm not sure you've really been listening Lu." Peter said.

"No, _you're_ not listening! Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" Lucy challenged.

Peter's expression hardened as for a third time he did not look happy. "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." With that he walked out of the room.

"I apologize for my brother's attitude." Edmund said as he walked over to the Stone Table and helped Ginny down, as Harry was helping Lucy down. "He's real nice once you get past the stubborn and hard head part about him."

"Really?" Ron asked folding his arms. "So he didn't out grow his crown."

"Ronald!" Ginny smacked him upside the head again. "Be nice!"

XXX

In another room Peter, Harry, Caspian, Ron, Edmund, Susan, Ginny, Glenstorm, and Reepicheep were all forming a plan.

"We have to get the gate and bridge down first." Peter was saying. "Before our soldiers even approach the castle, we need to be swift and silent so the Telmarines won't notice. The last thing we need is for Miraz to sound an alarm."

"We'd be dead meat once he does." Ron added.

"We'll go first." Edmund said. "We can take out the guards at the watch towers. And we'd have a better chance at reaching the gate to open it."

"Good idea Ed." Susan nodded.

"Yes." Peter nodded. "Ginny, you'll help him in case there's trouble and he gets distracted."

"Ok." Ginny nodded.

"What about the bridge?" Ron asked.

"I'll take a group of mice with me." Reepicheep said. "We can take out the guards and wait for one of you to come."

"One question." Ron said. "Just how are we going to get to the watch towers? Don't they reach toward the sky?"

"The griffons." Peter answered. "We leave tonight."

"The cover of night." Harry said with a nod. "It's perfect."

"I want you to lead the troops in from the ground." Peter looked at Glenstorm, who nodded.

"What about a signal?" Caspian asked. "They'll need one so they know when to reach the castle."

"My torch." Edmund pulled it out and held it up, he looked at Peter. "Fresh new batteries too."

Soon, everyone minus Peter, Edmund, and Susan walked out of the room. Peter was still mapping out the castle as his brother, and sister helped him.

XXX

Sometime later, the ambush party were outside, they were all getting ready to leave.

"Are you good with a bow and arrow?" Susan asked as she held one out to Ginny.

"I've had practice." Ginny nodded as she accepted them.

"But that was a few summers ago!" Ron protested. "Are you sure?"

Ginny got ready, then aimed at a target, and fired. And it hit a tree dead center, right where she wanted. And she smiled smugly with satisfaction as Ron gaped at her. "That answer your question big brother?"

"You've been taking lessons from Fred, and George haven't you?"

Ginny shrugged. "They like me more then you."

XXX

Inside the Telmarine castle. Hermione was back in the halls, she had out smarted the Telmarines and tricked them into opening her cell. Yes she was still on the run from them, even in the dead of night.

Hermione quickly ducked behind a curtain when she saw a shadow, she peered her faced out to watch a Telmarine walk by.

After it was safe, Hermione took off running toward Professor Cornelius's room.

XXX

Once inside the room, Hermione rushed up to the many books and began to look at the titles. "There has to be something in here that could help me." She looked around the room and that's when she spotted her wand. "My wand!" Running up to it she snatched it from the hiding place, it had been hiding behind the Narnia history books.

"Thank God." She started to head to the door, now that she was armed she was ready.

Until she heard a tapping on the balcony doors, a whispered name, then a click at the lock.

Looking around fast, Hermione hurried over to the wardrobe and quickly stepped inside. Just as she quietly closed the door far enough for her to sneak a peek she saw a few shadows.

XXX

**Here's chapter six!**


	7. The Raid

Caspian walked into the Professor's room, followed by Peter, then Susan, Trumpkin, Harry, and Ron. The six could feel something was wrong as the entered the room.

Caspian walked over to the table and picked up the Professor's glasses. "I have to find him."

"You don't have time." Peter argued. "You need to get the gate open."

"You wouldn't even be here without him." Caspian argued back. "And neither would I."

Peter turned to look at Susan.

"We can take care of Miraz." His sister said.

"And I can still get to the gate in time." Caspian said before he hurried out.

"I'll go after him." Harry said before he quickly followed the Telmarine Prince.

"And well head for the gatehouse." Ron quickly followed him, and Trumpkin soon followed the two wizards.

No sooner had they left, there was a noise. Peter pulled out his sword as Susan pulled out her bow and arrow, and the Pevensie siblings walked over to the wardrobe carefully, Peter reached for the knob and looked at his sister who gave a nod, Peter opened the door and jumped back startled when someone fell out along with books as they tumbled out and landed on the person.

"What?" Susan lowered her bow as she stared at the girl who had covered her head when books had landed on her.

The girl looked up to reveal it was Hermione.

"Hermione?" Peter put his sword away as Hermione looked toward him.

"Peter?" She blinked as she sat up on her knees. "Is that you?"

"Do you know her, Peter?" Susan asked as she put away her bow and arrow.

Peter answer as he held out his hand for Hermione, and she took the offered hand, and he pulled her up to her feet.

"Peter!" Hermione beamed and tackled him in a tight hug.

"Hermione, it's great to see you!" Peter hugged her just as tight.

She pulled away from him. "What are you doing here?" Hermione never lost her smile.

"Taking over the castle." Peter answered. "I didn't know you were here in the castle otherwise I would've came sooner."

"Peter!" Susan exclaimed. "We have to find Miraz now!"

That finally brought Peter to his senses. "Right." He took Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the room, a grumpy Susan following.

XXX

Out in the hall, the three were hurrying down one of the halls, and Hermione looked at Susan. "Who are you?"

"Susan Pevensie." Susan answered. "Peter's sister."

They ran for a bit, but then Peter stopped and looked at Hermione. "Are you ok?" He asked gently as he looked her over. "Did Miraz hurt you at all?"

Hermione looked away chewing on her lower lip. "He." She swallowed the lump of tears that was in her throat. "He hit me across the face after he found out I'm a witch."

Peter gently took Hermione's face and expected her face closely, gently turning her face to the left, then to the right, then back to the left when he saw a bruise on the side of her face. "Does it hurt now?" He asked as he put a gently hand over her bruise.

"A little." Hermione admitted as she put her hand over his. "But not as bad as it was."

"I'm going to kill him." Peter growled as he looked away from Hermione and removed his hand, then looked up and down the hall.

"Caspian!"

The three turned to see Harry in front of a door, Caspian was next to him as the Prince pulled out his sword.

"This is not apart of the plan!" Harry's angry voice was still a whisper as he followed him into the room.

"What is that block of a Prince doing?" Peter took Hermione's hand before the three hurried up to the room.

"Put the sword down Caspian." They heard a woman's voice, as the three got closer to the room. "I don't want to do this."

Peter let go of Hermione's hand, and pulled out his sword, then kicked the door hard, and the three stormed into the room.

"We don't want you too either." Susan replied as she had her bow pointing at the bed, Peter had his sword pointed at the bed, and Hermione had her wand pointed at the bed. The three saw Harry had his own wand pointed at the bed.

Miraz put his hands on his hips and looked at his wife. "This use to be a private room."

"Caspian, what are you doing?" Peter demanded. "Your suppose to be at the gatehouse."

"NO!" Caspian was shaking with rage and anger. "Tonight for once I want the truth!" He kept his sword pointed at his uncle's throat. "Did you kill my father?"

Harry looked at the Prince with surprise.

"Now we're getting to it." Miraz said.

"You told me your brother died in his sleep." Miraz's wife said.

"That was more or less true." Miraz admitted.

His wife slowly lowered her crossbow. "How could you?"

"Did you kill my father?" Caspian demanded as he took an angry step forward, forcing Miraz against the window. His wife was now aiming the crossbow again.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better." Susan said.

"She's right Caspian." Harry said. "Take it from me, who's been down this road already."

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone." Miraz told Caspian.

His wife slowly lowered her crossbow again. "How could you?"

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger. For our son!" Miraz took a step forward, this time forcing Caspian backward. "You must choose. Do you want our child to be king, or do you want him to be like Caspian here? Fatherless!"

"No!" His wife screamed and shot, the arrow sliced Caspian's shoulder, forcing him to drop his sword at the same time Miraz took off out a side door.

Harry, Susan, Hermione, and Peter ran up to Caspian. Harry pointed his wand at the wound, and said a healing spell.

"Episkey."

Caspian's wound began to heal. "Thank you." He said as he looked at Harry.

"Your welcome." Harry nodded.

"Come on guys!" Peter took Hermione's hand. "After Miraz!" He pulled her out of the room, followed by the other three.

XXX

"Susan! Harry! Chase down Miraz! Caspian get your royal butt to the gatehouse now!" Peter orders as he pulls Hermione down a different hall by the hand.

"All over it!" Harry runs down a hallway with Susan.

XXX

In another hall, Hermione suddenly stops, forcing Peter to stop since he still had a hold of her hand. As soon as he turns to her, Hermione grabs his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

XXX

Up in the watchtower Edmund, and Ginny were waiting on Peter. "Peter's going to have your head if you drop that and it breaks." Ginny warned Edmund who was twirling his troch.

"What do you expect me to do while we wait?" Edmund asked as he continued to twirl the torch.

"How about a game of chess?" Ginny offered.

"Peter will have my head if he finds out that I've been playing chess instead of signaling the troops." Edmund said, just as he said that, his torch fell out of his hands.

Both Edmund, and Ginny rushed up to the side of the tower and looked down to see the torch had fallen to a lower level.

"Now Peter is _defiantly_ going to have your head." Ginny said as they watched a door suddenly swing open and Telmarine walks out.

"Come on." Edmund took her hand and pulled her down the flight of stairs, and toward the lower part.

"Peter's going to slice it clean off your shoulders." Ginny finished.

Edmund stepped up onto the window ledge, the Telmarine was just right there. He then jumped at the Telmarine, shoving the man to the floor.

Ginny jumped out the window too, but she stayed where she was as Edmund, and the Telmarine went into a sword fight.

XXX

Back in the halls of the castle, Peter pulled away from Hermione and stared at her, unable to find his voice.

"That was for luck." Hermione explained.

Peter finally found his voice. "That … that was." He trailed off still trying to focus his brain.

Hermione could tell he liked it. "Just a simple yes or no would do."

Peter laughed, he then leaned down, but when their lips met again, they were interrupted as they heard angry shouts from Miraz.

"Peter!" Susan called.

The two quickly pulled away from each other just as Harry, and Susan rushed up to them, pulling Miraz.

Miraz was held captive, his arms were tied to his sides and his hands were tied together.

XXX

Back in the watchtower, the Telmarine that Edmund was fighting, kicked and knocked Edmund out cold, and Edmund fell to the floor of the tower.

Ginny quickly snatched up Edmund's torch, she kicked the Telmarine hard in the butt, the Telmarine stumbled forward a little, then he turned to Ginny.

"Get your eyes checked!" Ginny turned on the torch and flashed it in his eyes blinding him.

"You brat!" The Telmarine swung his sword at her, but she quickly ducked and dodged. She quickly pulled out her wand.

"Stupefy!" Ginny cried as she waved her wand at him, then she shoved him off the tower, then pointed the torch and signaled the troops.

XXX

**How's this for twist?**


	8. Crossroads To Victory Part 1

**Ok, so maybe I was a little fast in making Hermione, and Peter kiss.**

XXX

Ginny fell to her knees next to Edmund. "Edmund!" She grabbed his arm and began to shake it. "Edmund wake up!"

Still nothing, Edmund was still out.

Just then she heard hurried footsteps.

"King Edmund! Wake up right now!" She urged as she shook him harder.

Edmund slowly came around and he slowly sat up. "What happened?" He asked in a pained voice as he put a hand on his head.

"That Telmarine took you by surprise and knocked you out." Ginny explained, she pointed her wand at him. "Ferula"

Edmund felt his head with a hand and realized he had a bandage wrapped around his forehead.

Suddenly the hurried footsteps grew louder. Edmund quickly reached for his sword and scrambled to his feet.

Ginny jumped back to her feet just as the door opened, and Edmund took a swing.

And two swords clanked together.

"Ed!" It was Peter.

"Pete." Edmund breathed as both brothers lowered their swords.

"What happened to your head?" Peter asked.

"A Telmarine knocked me out." Edmund answered.

"Is the battle over?" Ginny asked.

"For the castle." Peter said with a nod. "Susan, and Ron left to go get Lucy, and the other Narnians."

"What happened to Miraz?" Edmund asked.

"Locked up." Peter answered. "Hermione melted the lock, so there's no way he can escape … she even melted the key." He turned to leave. "Come on, Harry's waiting for us."

Together the three hurried down the steps.

XXX

When they came into the halls of the castle, they met up with Harry.

"Caspian's in trouble!" Harry exclaimed, and the four began to run down a hall.

"What happened?" Peter asked as they ran.

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "It suddenly felt cold, then Trumpkin had me come get you."

"Where's Caspian?" Edmund asked.

"Just outside the gatehouse." Harry answered as they continued to run.

They ran until they made it to the gatehouse.

At one hall of the gatehouse, a solid block of ice was blocking the hall, the White Witch was inside the thick ice, and Caspian stood in a circle with an arm stretched out toward the Witch like he was in a trance. A Ware-wolf, and a Hag stood on either side of Caspian.

"Stop!" Peter yelled as he, and Edmund quickly drew their swords and raced forward, Trumpkin following.

Harry, and Ginny ran up to stand next to Hermione, and Reepicheep was already perched on Hermione's shoulder.

Edmund battled the Ware-wolf, Trumpkin was fighting Nicabrik, and Peter fought the Hag.

After the intense battle and the three evil ones were dead, Peter ran to Caspian and shoved him aside.

"Get away from him!" Peter pointed his sword at the Witch, but soon found himself in the same trance.

"Peter!" Hermione cried as she ran to him, Edmund rushed past her going in a different direction, and Ginny quickly raced after him.

XXX

On the other side of the hall, Edmund rushed up and came to a halt. And Ginny accidentally slammed into him.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's fine." Edmund told her as he pulled out his sword.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked as she watched him.

"Ending a nightmare that never should've happened." Edmund said simply before running and slamming his sword into the wall of ice. No sooner had he did, the ice wall started to crumble and with a scream from the Witch, the ice shattered.

Both Edmund, and Ginny had to cover their faces when the ice shards flew everywhere, and once the sharp shards where gone, they turned to see Peter standing in the same spot where Caspian was, Hermione was hugging Peter's arm.

"I know." Edmund said as the brothers looked at each other. "You had it sorted."

Before Peter could say anything, Harry came running up to them.

"Peter." He said. "Miraz wants to see you."

XXX

In the dungeons Peter walked up to the cell that Miraz was in. Edmund, and Harry were on both sides of Peter.

"What is it that you want to speak to me about?" Peter demanded Miraz.

"I want a duel." Miraz growled. "King against King. Winner take all."

"You already lost your castle." Harry pointed out. "It's only a matter of time until your army falls."

"It is my wish." Miraz sneered. "Fight to the death. The reward will be complete surrender."

XXX

In the hall, above the stairs that lead down to the dungeons, everyone minus Susan, and Ron.

"It's a trap." Hermione argued.

"Of course it's a trap." Edmund stated. "Evil doesn't play by the rules."

Harry snorted. "Got that right. I've learned the hard way hundreds of times."

"Peter, it's your choice." Caspian looked at him.

XXX

It was now morning. And both armies were in front of Aslan's How. In the back of the How, Lucy was seating on top of Caspian's horse. Ginny, and Edmund were standing next to the horse as Edmund helped get Lucy's foot settled.

Edmund then looked at Ginny. "Look after my sister."

"I will." Ginny nodded. "Be careful."

Edmund nodded. "I will."

Ginny then grabbed Edmund's face and pulled him into a kiss. After a long minute they pulled away.

"You be careful." Edmund breathed.

Ginny smiled. "I will." She then jumped up behind Lucy.

Edmund watched as the horse ran off, and he heard Lucy's voice from down the empty hall.

"When's the wedding?"

XXX

In the woods the horse ran as fast as he could. Jumping over fallen tree branches, and both girls had to duck a few times to avoid lower tree branches.

XXX

"This isn't the time to be chivalrous, Peter!" Edmund called to his brother as Peter, and Miraz were in the middle of a small arena.

Peter was now standing in front of Miraz, ready in punch him, but seemed to think about it and he dropped his fist before walking back to his side of the arena.

"PETER!" Hermione cried as the Telmarine lunged at him from behind with a sword. Peter quickly turned back around and with swiftness and amazing skill grabbed the hilt of the sword, and twisted it around so the blade hit Miraz's flesh. Peter pulled the sword free and Mraz fell to his knees. Peter stood up and held the sword up to take a fatal and last strike, but hesitated.

"What's the matter boy?" Miraz growled. "To cowardly to take a life?"

Peter lowered the sword. "It's not mine to take." He turned and held the hilt out to Caspian, who just stood there for a minute, then he walked slowly toward them and accepted the sword. Peter walked away and picked up his own sword and walked up to Edmund.

Caspian approached his uncle, drew the sword back, his palm against the side of the blade and ready to deliver the final strike.

"Perhaps you do have the makings of a Telmarine king after all." Miraz said before he lowered his head in defeat.

Caspian was shaking with anger and rage, the hatred for the man who stole his father was finally at his mercy and Caspian was ready to take the life of his evil uncle. But he couldn't. With a furious scream he drove the sword into the ground in front of his uncle. "Not one like you." His eyes glittered with tears, He couldn't do it, he couldn't kill him. "Keep your life. But I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom." He turned and walked back.

The Narnians began cheering, and Edmund patted him on the shoulder.

"Treachery!" Sopespian called as he held Miraz's body. Susan's arrow sticking out from it. "Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king!"

Peter spun around to face the How. "Get ready!"

"Peter!" Caspian, who was now on a horse and was almost near the entrance, pointed behind the High King.

Peter, and Edmund spun back around, and Peter ran toward the Telmarine.

That was enough to start the battle.


	9. The Final Battle Part 2

Hermione, and Harry yanked out their wands as they stood between the Pevensie brothers as Peter began to count.

"Get ready!" Peter shouted when he reached nine.

The ground underneath them began to shake, and the field in front of them began caving in on the Telmarines.

"Expulso!" Hermione, and Harry yelled in union when some of the boulders from the catapults were thrown in their direction.

Then Caspian came riding out with Glenstorm and more Narnians. And arrows came showering down from the How as they hit the Telmarines.

Peter held his sword high. "FOR NARNIA!" He, Hermione, and Harry ran toward the Telmarines as Edmund jumped onto a horse with a crossbow.

"Stupefy!" Hermione, and Harry called as they waved their wands at any Telmarine.

Peter, Caspian, and Edmund were doing well, but they were getting exhausted. The Narnians were able to keep the Telmarines who were in the pit at bay, but soon the other thousands of Telmarines soldiers were marching their way, as more boulders came crashing into the Narnian army.

"Back to the How!" Peter yelled. Then everyone began to retreat.

But just then a boulder flew overhead and crashed into the stonewall, causing an avalanche of rocks to come tumbling down and blocked the entrance.

Ron, and Edmund ran up to Peter's side, the Pevensie brothers looked at each other as Edmund tossed the crossbow and pulled out his sword.

Peter then looked at Hermione, Harry, and Caspian, then looked back at Edmund, and finally looked at the army of Telmarines. "FOR ASLAN!" He, and everyone ran back into the battle.

Everyone was beginning to get tired as the battle continued.

"Expulso!" Hermione yelled as she waved her wand, the magic caused one of the catapults to explode.

Peter, and Caspian both jumped startled as they watched the catapult crumble, both boys turned to look at Hermione.

"Wow." Was the only thing a surprised Peter could say.

"Nice aim." Caspian said with a nod.

"Stupefy!" Harry called waving his wand at a few Telmarines that were coming up behind Peter, and Caspian.

Ron ran up to them. "We need a miracle to win this."

"Expulso!" Harry yelled as he waved his wand at another catapult, and it went down, taking out a few Telmarines.

"What's going on?" Ron asked suddenly as he watched the Telmarines started retreating. "Where are they running off too?"

"We have to follow them!" Peter took off running after the Telmarines.

XXX

The Narnian army quickly ran up to the bank of a river.

The Telmarines were crossing the bridge to escape. But stopped suddenly.

Lucy was walking up from the other side of the bridge and stopped before she pulled out her dagger. Ginny came up on Caspian's horse, and she had her wand pointing at the army. And lastly Aslan himself walked up to stand between the girls.

Everyone had paused for a minute. Then Sopespian let out a battle cry as he raised his sword and made his horse run across the bridge.

Aslan let out a huge roar, the earth shook and everyone paused again.

"W … what is that?" Ron pointed down the river to see a towering wall of water that was rushing towards the Telmarines. "Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Not me."

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I could never make a wall of water like that." Hermione said.

The wall of water turned into a figure of a man, he moved his watery hands and slammed them into the bridge, breaking the long bridge, then the watery man took the middle of the bridge and lifted it up, the Narnia creature looked at Sopespian for a long minute, then swallowed him as he leaned down, the water splashing back into the river and flowing back to normal.

The Telmarines turned their attention to the Narnians and dropped their swords and crossbows before holding up their hands in surrender.

"We surrender." General Glozelle said, then sank to his knees in front of Peter, and Edmund. "Your Majesties."

Peter walked forward. "By the power of the High King, which is I. You are all under arrest." Behind him the Narnian army started cheering.

XXX

The flowing day at the castle. And in the back of the castle, Harry was leaning against the building.

"You're going back, aren't you?"

Harry turned his head to see Susan slowly walk up to him.

"I have too." Harry nodded. "The evil in my own world is still at large. If I don't go back, then he'll find away into this world and try to take it for his own."

Susan just nodded. "I understand." She paused. "Thank you, for your help."

Harry nodded. "It's what I do."

Susan began to leave.

"Wait." Harry reached his arm out, and she stopped and turned back around to face him, he waved his wand. "Orchideous."

A bouquet of flowers appeared in Susan's hands, and she gasped.

"Harry." She breathed. "They're beautiful." She smelt them with a smile.

XXX

In the library, Hermione was seating in a comfy chair as she read a book in her hands. Peter walked in and stood in the doorway, and just leaned against the frame with his arms folded.

"It's rude to stare and not say anything." Hermione said as she never looked up from her book as she turned a page.

Peter was once again surprised. "How did … never mind." He walked further into the room, and he caught a glimpse of the title '_The History Of Narnia And It's Golden Age_'.

"You could stay." Peter walked over to the chair and knelt in front of it. "If you wish to stay."

Hermione finally looked up from the book. "I wish I could." She closed the book and set it down on the table that sat next to the chair. "But I can't."

Peter slowly nodded.

Hermione reached for his face. "I would love to stay." She told him. "But my world needs me. A dark evil is still trying to take over my world."

"Then you need to go." Peter replied sadly.

Hermione kissed him. "Promise me something?"

"Anything." Peter said.

"Be happy. Make yourself be happy."

Peter blinked, he just kept getting surprised by this girl. "I … I will."

"I know it's a lot to ask." Hermione said. "But you deserve someone from _here_ in Narnia. Not from someone who's a world away."

This time Peter kissed her. "Then I want you to promise the same."

Tears glittered her eyes as she chewed on her lower lip. "I will."

He kissed her again and this kiss turned into a make out scene.

XXX

In the watchtower, Edmund sighed as he was seating on the stone floor, playing chess by himself. He looked up when Ginny walked in.

"Ron said I could find you here."

"I like this tower." Edmund said with a shrug as he sat up straighter, then leaned his back against the building. "I don't know why."

Ginny sat down across from him. "I have to leave tomorrow."

Edmund nodded. "I know."

Ginny looked down at the chessboard. "I'll play you for it."

"Huh?" Edmund turned to look at her.

Ginny pointed at the chessboard. "I'll play you for that second kiss that I know you want."

Edmund blinked. "How … I did … how." He trailed off completely surprised.

Ginny just smiled. "It's a witch thing." She shrugged. "I win, you have to move on to another girl. You win, I've you that second kiss."

"You're on!" Edmund turned his body to fully face her.

XXX

The next day. At Hogwarts Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stumbled out of the tree that had sucked them into the Narnia world. The four turned around to face the tree as they watched it magically turn itself back into a regular tree.

"I guess … we can't go back." Ginny said sadly.

Ron wrapped his arm around his sister and pulled her close for a side hug. "So, Edmund's not going to be my brother-in-law?"

Ginny could only shake her head.

"We did the right thing." Harry told his friends. "Our world needs us because Voldemort is still alive. Weather the Ministry Of Magic refuses to accept it or not."

XXX

**I hope you all like it! I'm planning to do 'The Voyage Of The Dawn Treader'. But I'm not sure how to do that yet.**


End file.
